50 Sentences for 50 Words
by FireBendingTimeLord
Summary: 50 words were given and exactly one sentence was written for each.  Fandoms include  in order of most to least : Naruto, xxxHOLIC, Tsubasa Res Chronicle, Doctor Who, Torchwood, and Avatar: The Last Airbender.  A fun Challenge!Fic good for ADD :D


A friend challenged me to do this. The guantlet was thrown, what could I do? The wordlist is different and the fandom is almost all Torchwood, but read hers over here: www .fanfiction .net/s/6545780/1/50_Words_50_Sentences  
This particular list features mostly Naruto and xxxHolic with some Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, and I think there are one or two Doctor Who, Torchwood and Avatar: The Last Airbender references mixed in. If you're confused and want to know the fandom of a particular word/sentence, just comment or send me a message :) Otherwise, enjoy!  
Oh, and 13 is a shameless reference to a KakaIru fic I wrote called What You Want. It's decidedly sexual, so it's posted over on adultfanfiction.

* * *

1) Sparkles  
Nobody but Sasuke knew that Naruto had named his Orioke no Jutsu girl "Sparkles".

2) Fish  
Itachi suddently realised that the fish grilling on the campfire just now might not be the best thing to cook for his new partner.

3) Wonder  
Kakashi regarded the new Icha Icha movie poster as if it was the 8th World Wonder.

4) Pink  
"Konoha's new hitae-ate colour is WHAT?"

5) Moon  
Doumeki's ring clinked against his cup, sending ripples through the sake moon.

6) Time  
Doumeki looked away as he asked: "So what exactly is going to happen to you when your time starts again?"

7) Invisible  
Jiraya casually strolled into the ladies changing room, completely unaware that his invisiblity jutsu wasn't working.

8) Monkey  
It was such a brilliant trap since no ninja has ever expected to trip over a monkey while running through the trees.

9) Water  
Kamui couldn't decide if he loved or hated the water he guarded so closely since it has become Subaru and Subaru has now become the water.

10) Turtle  
"Right, we'll need two Harkken bindlearrows, a Terculian cup of Cintricut, seven mostly-teal shavings from a mostly-Vintra, and one turtle," announced The Doctor as he rolled up his sleeves.

11) Light  
Shikamaru's whole body shook uncontrollably as the last flicker of light dimmed from his sensei's eyes.

12) Fire  
"Why do you call it fire-'bending' when all of the flames come out perfectly straight?"

13) Door  
"Kakashi," Iruka began calmly, "I've been waiting a whole hour for you to get the nerve to knock on my door, so I'll tell you what's gonna happen..."

14) Staircase  
He and Jack usually made it all the way to his office, but the mission had been particularly long and difficult so this time, and they only made it as far as the staircase.

15) Dawn  
"You know, Hidan, for joining an organisation named 'dawn', you sure don't like to get up very early."

16) Cavern  
Kakashi never quite thought about the benefits of a cavern until he heard their moans and grunts echo off the wall, turning their intimate twosome into a veritable orgy.

17) Shadow  
Temari bit her lip as, in the middle of a joint strategic meeting, she felt a familiar shadow slide slowly up and between her legs.

18) Eternity  
Kakashi used to think it was a pretty quick trip back, but this was the first time he had Iruka waiting for him at home, and suddenly the 'quick trip' felt like an eternity.

19) Caution  
Kurogane knew he should stay sharp, but it was so hard to stay cautious when he was counting Fai's vertebrae with his tongue.

20) Plant  
Madara took off his Tobi mask and suspiciously eyed the plant Zetsu had given him for Christmas.

21) Jacket  
The evening light was dim, but Temari could have sworn she saw Shikamaru blush as he offered her his jacket.

22) Short  
It used every last ounce of love Temari had to hold her tongue when Shikamaru suggested her hemline was a little... short.

23) Sadness  
It had been Iruka's sadness that attracted Kakashi in the beginning, but it was his laughter that kept him coming back.

24) Smile  
Iruka's yawn turned up into a contented smile as he woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee being made in the kitchen.

25) Wall  
Kakashi licked his lips and strained at his cuffs as Iruka put up his strongest sound-proofing jutsu on all four walls.

26) Bang  
"Some crazy blonde guy dropped off this giant white sculpture cackling maniacally about art being a bang."

27) Life  
Kakashi backed away from an angry Iruka, stammering "I s-said I love my **LI**fe, not **WI**fe!"

28) Death  
"Iruka, as much as I would love to tell you that we'll be together forever, you and I know far too well that death often has other plans."

29) Caffeine  
As Iruka picked through the rubble, he asked Kiba in his most patient teacher voice: "Knowing Red Bull is nothing but sugar and liquid caffeine, explain to me one more time why you thought it was a good idea to feed 5 cans of it to Naruto."

30) Star  
Itachi looked at Sasuke's star-shaped mangekyou and tears began rolling down his cheeks as he licked away the blood under his little brother's eye.

31) Happiness  
"You'll look for happiness, but you'll never find any here," little Itachi said, stroking his newly born brother's hair.

32) Sin  
Itachi had created his sin and now, feeding torturous images into his screaming brother's mind, he was creating his saviour.

33) Sex  
Watanuki thought Doumeki was sex and Doumeki thought Watanuki was sex, but for all that, there had yet to be any actual sex.

34) Eggs  
"The first meal you ever cooked me was burnt eggs, but they were the most delicious burnt eggs I had ever eaten," Iruka told him with a smile.

35) Flash  
Iruka knew it was gonna be one of those days when he only got as far as "be extra careful with flash bombs because..." before one detonated in his face.

36) Lips  
Shikamaru had learned that if Temari's lips pressed together, she'd be mad at him for at least a few more hours, but they curled up into a smirk and he instantly knew the wild make-up sex was on.

37) New  
"This is new, isn't it?" Doumeki demanded as he angrily twisted Watanuki's arm to make sure he got a proper look at the fresh wound.

38) Insanity  
It took a while before Iruka realised that Kakashi's crazy eccentricity was actually his way of letting the insanity in his brain trickle out little by little.

39) Fudge  
"Um, Sasuke... that wasn't really fudge."

40) Travel  
"What you're doing isn't called 'travel', Fai, but 'running away'," Kurogane growled.

41) Mystery  
Why she chose to walk all the way to Konohagakure on one of her precious days off to see some lazy-ass pansy was a complete mystery.

42) Ancient  
All The Doctor could think as he stared at the The Face of Boe was _how many men have those ancient lips sucked off?_

43) Lust  
Kakashi had never made a Freudian Slip until he was playing fetch with his ninken and after a particularly wayward throw, he asked Iruka to help him look for his lust stick, er... lost stick.

44) Evil  
Watanuki could no longer deny that evil followed him like flies and Doumeki was some damn good bug spray.

45) Orange  
Iruka always complained and told him it was the last time, but they both knew that Iruka would be peeling the oranges he put in Kakashi's lunches until the very end.

46) Shopping  
"I've been following you around, shopping with you for three whole hours and now you're gonna make it up to me," Kakashi breathed as he pushed Iruka up against the changing room wall.

47) Tomatoes  
Kakashi had freaked out, thinking Iruka had been wounded in fight, but the sensei assured him that the fight had been only of the food variety and the only casualties were the tomatoes dribbling down his vest.

48) Pleasure  
"Hey, do you ever think of me when you pleasure yourself?" Doumeki whispered.

49) Pain  
Doumeki was already 45 by the time he realised the pain he felt when he looked at Watanuki wouldn't be drowned by alcohol or numbed by sex.

50) Triumph  
Naruto smiled out over Konoha in pride and triumph, his new Hokage robes blowing in the wind.


End file.
